Vuelta al sueño
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Edward nunca se hubiera imaginado que Alfons se marcharía en el mismo momento en el que él se fue. Edward X Heiderich. Para el AI de aisinfronteras.


**Para el intercambio de Navidad organizado por la comunidad de LJ aisinfronteras.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a Arakawa y al estudio BONES.****  
**

**N/A. Me pregunto por qué me sigo metiendo en estos embolaos... ¡Mirad como acabo! Segunda historia de una pareja que no me convence demasiado, ¿tercera? vez (y es tan mala, sigh) ya que veo la película**_** The Conqueror of Shambala **_**para poder respetar el canon... De todas formas acabé disfrutando con esta historia. Derrocha angst por los cuatro costados de la página. Es un regalo para Abygate, me encantó que me tocase ella, siempre suelo acabar con gente que no conozco. ¡Espero que te guste la historia, pritty! **

**VUELTA AL SUEÑO**

**9 de noviembre**

_¡Un médico! _Edward, exigente, desesperado. Golpea con fuerza el mostrador de información. La enfermera se echa hacia atrás y le mira con miedo._ ¡¿Dónde está el médico?! _Hay un chico en el suelo, con el pecho cubierto de sangre. _¡Se va a morir! _Es rubio, y tiene los ojos azules, pero eso último la enfermera no puede saberlo. Los tiene cerrados.

**10 de noviembre**

Le han operado, pero no despierta. Edward lleva siete horas sin moverse de la silla. Alphonse se mantiene en la esquina. A veces parece querer decir algo, y se adelanta, pero en seguida cambia de opinión y regresa a su sitio. Tienen los dos la mirada fija en la venda que le han apretado a Heiderich alrededor del pecho. Caprichosamente, donde la cicatriz, se empapa de sangre de vez en cuando. Edward parece más preocupado por la que de vez en cuando aparece en la boca. Les han dicho que tiene tuberculosis.

**11 de noviembre**

Ha empezado a contarle historias. Aventuras. Suyas, de Edward y de él. Alphonse se acuerda de todas. Le gustaría ayudar a su hermano a contarlas, a reírse con él en las partes graciosas, a continuar hablando cuando parecer que se le va a partir la voz. No se atreve a romper el dolor y la intimidad.

Se mantiene en su esquina, sin moverse.

**12 de noviembre**

¿Te acuerdas de Rumania? pregunta, y espera antes de continuar, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de oír el sí en voz baja que diría Heiderich. Alphonse cree que no escucha nada de lo que su hermano le cuenta, pero Edward no deja de hablar. No ha dejado de hablar en horas. Terminó con sus viajes y ahora empieza con los recuerdos, los cercanos, los que él no conoce.

Si Alphonse se mueve de su sitio, es para acercarse más a la puerta.

**13 de noviembre**

Se ha quedado dormido con la palabra en los labios. Alphonse no llega a escuchar el final de cómo se conocieron. Heiderich tampoco.

**14 de noviembre**

La postura es incómoda y le duele el cuello al despertar. Ve blanco. Tiene la sábana marcándole la mejilla. Abre y cierra las manos; la circulación tarda en volver, despacio, dolorosamente. Ha dormido bien. El colchón se movía (milímetros, apenas perceptible) cada vez que Heiderich respiraba. Lo ha hecho durante toda la noche.

Aquella otra noche también se despertó así. Con la sábana pegada, la cama debajo y Alfons a su lado. Respiraba despacio, más suave y profundo. Hacía poco había jadeado, dejando escapar unos gruñidos de garganta en la boca de Edward. Él había cogido los sonidos con los labios y los había desmenuzado con la lengua mientras se aferraba a los hombros blancos y al pelo rubio. Había conseguido perderse en sus ojos azules. Había conseguido ahogarse.

**15 de noviembre**

Edward no dice nada en todo el día.

Hay cosas hechas para recordar, no para contar.

**16 de noviembre**

La habitación apesta a hospital. El pasillo también, pero parece que corre un poco más de aire, y por eso prefiere quedarse ahí, tras la puerta entornada, mirando a su hermano desde lejos. Edward no se separa de la cama donde duerme el otro Al. Aunque Edward no le llama así –nunca le llama como a él–, y, sin embargo, escucharle decir Alfons (más corto y brusco, el acento alemán colándose entre las letras) mientras se inclina sobre su amigo le deja siempre una sensación extraña. Se ve a sí mismo pero sabe que, por mucho que se parezca, hay cosas que no se compensan, y que nada de lo que haga o diga hará que Edward se separe de aquella cama en la que a Heiderich le cuesta respirar.

—Hola. —Noa ha llegado, las mejillas heladas y rojas, el abrigo bien abrochado y, por abajo cuando éste termina, se asoma el borde de una falda de color marrón, tan apagada como la mirada que le dirige—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no entras?

Ella no se queda a esperar a que Alphonse responda. Abre del todo la puerta y saluda a Edward sin levantar mucho la voz, sus ojos yendo de un chico a otro.

—Está igual. —Edward se levanta despacio sin dejar de mirar a Heiderich, como si hubiera la posibilidad de que en esos pocos segundos pudiera haber algún cambio. Le ve tan pálido, y el pelo rubio está quebradizo, tan seco como sus labios. Ed se los humecede de vez en cuando, cuando ve que la enfermera tarda mucho en llegar. Si no lo hace empieza a costarle respirar, y hace ese ruido agónico, semejante un silbido suave, que le crispa los nervios y le hace pensar que esa vez sí, esa vez va a morirse. Aprieta los puños con impotencia—. Sigue igual.

Alphonse piensa que ellos no están igual. Todos más delgados, más pálidos, faltos de comida y de luz. Para él, Munich se reduce a ese hospital y a las pocas calles que recorre por la noche, un paseo que tiene más de solitario que de agradable, hasta llegar a la casa, a su nueva cama.

—¿Por qué no vais a dar una vuelta? —propone Noa. Es una muchacha estupenda. Intenta sonreír, animarle—. ¿Hace cuánto no comes nada? Ve con tu hermano. Lleva fuera a saber cuánto y tú ni te has dado cuenta.

Edward se da la vuelta repentinamente, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante. Alphonse está bajo el umbral. Todavía no ha entrado en la habitación. No parece tener intención de hacerlo. Parece, más bien, querer salir corriendo de ahí.

—Yo me quedo con Alfons —dice muy segura. Le ven acercar una silla a la cama y colgar el abrigo en el respaldo, antes de sentarse. Edward se queda mirándolos durante unos segundos.

—Vamos, Al —dice finalmente.

Han sido dos años sin estar con él, pero Alphonse responde a la voz de su hermano como si le estuviera diciendo que venga, que vuelven a irse de viaje (tan solo que esta vez no hay bromas ni sonrisas y Edward tiene toda la intención de volver atrás).

Es una habitación pequeña, claustrofóbica casi. Los años han pasado por el blanco de las paredes y las dos sillas de madera están desvencijadas por toda la gente que se sentó ahí durante la guerra. Alphonse agradece salir al pasillo, por estrecho y largo que sea. Su hermano camina a su lado.

El frío de la calle le recuerda a Alphonse que están a 16 de noviembre. A Edward le recuerda que hace ocho días que duerme en el hospital. No sabe los que le quedan. (El médico fue implacable). "Si la bala no lo mata, lo hará la tuberculosis. Lo que es seguro es que no saldrá vivo de aquí". Espera que sean muchos.

Reprime un escalofrío.

—Me he olvidado el abrigo.

—Ed…

—Voy a volver —añade. Es incapaz de sostener la mirada a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no te tomas algo tú? Yo puedo ir más tarde... Tampoco tengo hambre ahora.

Salta de una excusa a otra. Regresa sobre sus pasos y desaparece tras la puerta, cerrándola tras él, antes de que a Alphonse le dé tiempo a decir que él tiene su abrigo, que lo cogió antes de salir.

**17 de noviembre**

Entrada la noche, el bloque de pisos deja de ser gris y se vuelve negro. Una vez Gracia apaga la luz de la tienda, la calle queda a oscuras y Alphonse tan solo puede intuir qué son las sombras que le acechan. Camina a paso rápido por la acera, parándose en el portal el tiempo imprescindible para abrir la puerta y entrar. Para cuando suena el clic metálico que indica que se ha cerrado, él ha llegado a las escaleras. No le gusta la piedra gris de los escalones, ni las paredes desnudas, y llegar a la puerta vieja del piso en el que Noa, Heiderich y Edward (y ahora él) viven le hunde casi más que el hospital. No era esa la casa que iban a tener Ed y él cuando volvieran a tener un hogar. No iba a ser tan fría, tan vacía, con esas bisagras rechinando siempre cada vez que alguien entrase.

Edward le dijo que durmiera en su cama, pero en cuanto Noa le enseñó cuál era, se quedó parado bajo el umbral como si le hubieran pegado al suelo. Aquella habitación era tan parecida a su habitación que un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda y le impidió poner un pie en ella. De pronto estaba de nuevo en casa, sólo que nada era igual. Las dos estanterías del fondo eran más viejas, los libros que las llenaban no trataban sobre alquimia, sino sobre mecánica. No estaba la fotografía de su madre en la mesilla. En las cartulinas enrolladas de la caja que había nada más entrar habían dibujado maquetas de cohetes y no círculos de transmutación, igual que en los papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio. Ecuaciones y cálculos matemáticos. Eran detalles que le traían a la memoria las horas estudiando con su hermano. Le recordaban, también, lo rápido que había ardido todo aquello cuando decidieron dejarlo atrás.

—¿Alphonse?

El chico, al escuchar la voz de Noa y saberse descubierto, ya no se molesta en no hacer ruido. Hubiera preferido estar un rato a solas.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Estoy preparando la cena. ¿Edward ha…?

—Se ha quedado en el hospital –se apresura a responder. _Como siempre_, piensa. Eso se lo ahorra.

—Mesa para dos, entonces. —Noa sonríe, volviendo la cabeza cuando Al entra en la cocina, pero desiste al ver su cara—. Debería volver a casa. Le he dicho muchas veces que puedo quedarme las noches que necesite, pero es tan cabezota…

—Sí.

Sobre eso no hay ninguna duda.

Alphonse está terminando de poner la mesa para cuando Noa trae la comida. Un par de platos hondos, llenos hasta el borde de sopa. Huele bien, y, sobre todo, está caliente. Al se sienta y hunde la cuchara, empezando a comer en silencio.

—Le conozco bien. No va a moverse del hospital, al menos no hasta que…

Le sabe mal decirlo.

—Discutieron. —Se lo ha pensado unos segundos antes de hablar, pero cuando lo hace, Noa deja la cuchara en la mesa y centra toda su atención en Alphonse—. Antes de que vinieras, antes de que pasara todo esto… Ya has visto cómo estamos por aquí. Intentaron dar un golpe de estado.

—Ed me lo contó —responde—. Fueron los que dispararon a Alfons.

—Alfons trabajaba para ellos.

Cree haber oído mal.

—¿Qué?

—Intentaba fabricar un cohete. Ellos lo querían para la guerra… Para ir a tu mundo. Eso fue lo que le dijo Edward, pero Alfons no quiso escucharle. Se volcó en su trabajo. —Traga saliva, le cuesta continuar—: Creo que sabía que se estaba muriendo.

Alphonse ha dejado de comer también. Su mente es un torbellino. Hay frases perdidas que no tenían sentido y ahora lo tienen. Edward cerca de Heiderich, diciéndole que no tenía que haberle metido en ese cohete._ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Se lo había preguntado cuando creía estar solo. _Podrías haber venido conmigo. Te habría llevado a mi mundo._

Sólo había que verle ahora para saber que lo habría hecho.

—Supongo que se siente culpable —termina Noa en un hilo de voz.

Alphonse también se siente así, sin saber exactamente por qué.

**18 de noviembre**

El sol apenas despunta entre los edificios cuando atraviesa Karlsplatz. En esas mañanas frías, a esas horas en las que apenas hay nadie en la calle, Alphonse consigue disfrutar Munich. Noa se ha quedado durmiendo. Él llega temprano a la clínica. Saluda a la enfermera de recepción con un gesto de la cabeza y, sin preguntar, se dirige directamente a la habitación de Heiderich.

Sabe de sobra cuál es.

—Yo diría que unos días... —Un médico, apuesto, alto, habla en voz baja con un compañero. Les escucha al pasar a su lado—. Esta noche tuvo otro ataque. Su amigo despertó a toda la planta con los gritos intentando avisar a la enfermera de noche… Me da pena por él. No se ha movido de su lado en todo este tiempo.

Cada paso cuesta más. Para cuando llega a la puerta, Alphonse no se atreve a entrar en la habitación.

Edward está temblando.

Parece no notarlo. Sentado en la silla, inclinado hacia delante con la espalda un poco encorvada, los hombros le tiemblan. Él parece concentrado en retorcer las sábanas entre sus dedos. De vez en cuando sus ojos se detienen en el muchacho, la mirada ansiosa, un brillo de impotencia y desesperación que Alphonse reconocería en cualquier parte.

Gracias a Dios que en aquel mundo no existe la Alquimia.

Le ve mover los labios al principio. Sus frases suenan débiles, como si se las dijera al oído, como si fuera un secreto.

—¿Sabes? Tu cohete funcionó. Me fui —las palabras se le atraviesan en garganta— pero acabé regresando, y ya no puedo volver a marcharme.

Ya no es la sábana lo que aprieta con fuerza, sino la mano de Heiderich.

—Así que ahora necesito que tú también vuelvas.


End file.
